1. Technical Field
This invention relates to physical location indicator devices and more particularly, to a subterranean utility marker for identifying utility valves and manhole covers.
2. Prior Art
It is commonplace to install utilities prior to the commencement or very early in the commencement of construction at a construction site. These utilities are exposed to various hazards throughout the construction process. Such utilities include, but are not limited to, water meter pits, water valve pits, natural gas shut off valves, electric pedestals, communication pedestals, and sewer manholes. Other hazards, such as deep holes, hazardous materials, or equipment may also be in danger of damage or causing injury. Such devices and utilities are very difficult to see as they are at ground level, and are also very easy to damage.
The most common form of damage occurs when a vehicle, construction machine, or delivery truck impact the utility. It has been determined that a need to indicate the location of such a ground based structure is required. Damage occurs when the utility is impacted by construction machinery, delivery trucks, and other vehicles on the job site.
Accordingly, a need remains for a physical location identifying apparatus that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a flag assembly which, when properly positioned, alerts construction and utility workers, as well as passerbys, to the location of underground utilities and manhole covers. The present invention provides a highly visible indicator of the location of such public utilities, thereby minimizing the risk of them being damaged during the course of backfilling and related operations.